


and suddenly i see you

by peraltiagoisland



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: Based on the quote prompt thing for tumblr, “I’m going to kill you!” and “Wow thanks a lot.”Gina sends a text to Pimento from Rosa's phone when drunk (as well as a voicemail), and Rosa wants her to delete it. Or, so she thinks.





	and suddenly i see you

**Author's Note:**

> initially posted on tumblr rip lmao (minor edits made tho don't @ me)

_“Gina!”_ Rosa’s voice ricochets forcefully like a hail of bullets flying throughout the precinct. With her entrance, heads are turned and fear is abound as she stomps angrily towards her target. “I am going to  _kill_  you.”

The sheer lunacy and steadfastness of her words sets everyone off. Suddenly the hustle and bustle of the Nine-Nine settles down, small talk and crime solving all grinding to a halt as every person present watches with bated breath at whatever enraged and violent showdown is about to occur. Everyone thanks their lucky stars they aren’t the target of Rosa’s fury.

The only problem is—the very target of Rosa Diaz’s anger doesn’t even so much as  _flinch_.

As her name had been screamed seconds earlier, the subject of Rosa’s frustration is none other than Gina Linetti.

“Say what?” Gina doesn’t even look up from her phone, and this blatant disregard is whyeveryone is watching.

You see, while Rosa Diaz strikes fear into the hearts of all whom she meets—Gina Linetti is afraid of no one.

(Of course, there are some exceptions. Gina can usually tell when she crosses a line with Rosa, and when Rosa’s in a delirious state Gina knows like any other human with the capacity to think that stepping on Rosa’s toes in any way is a big  _no-no_. Sadly, this does not seem to be one of those times.)

Frustrated, Rosa grabs Gina’s phone from her hands and places it flat down on Gina’s desk. But there’s a certain caution with which Rosa does this—in addition, Gina doesn’t resist and lets Rosa take her phone away. There’s also a certain gentleness to how Rosa places Gina’s phone on her desk, as if at the back of her mind she knows that no matter how mad she is at Gina, bringing harm to Gina’s phone would be on par with punching her in the face.

“Stop acting like you don’t know what you  _did_ , Linetti.” Rosa’s hand slams on Gina’s desk as she says this to emphasize her point, but she doesn’t receive more than a suggestive eyebrow raise from Gina.

“And what  _did_  I do?” Gina leans back in her chair, crossing her arms comfortably. “Tell me,  _Diaz_. Since we’re doing this last name thing now.”

Rosa has no idea how Gina became this way—so _immune_  to her anger, not at all phased by her threats. Has she been too soft on Gina? Despite Gina’s general lack of fear regarding Rosa, she’s never been this blasé, so unlike the times Rosa confronted her in the past. Like she’s confident she’ll come out of this unscathed.

“You broke up with Pimento over text, using  _my_  phone!” Rosa swiftly pulls her own phone out as evidence. The text sent to Pimento sits at the bottom of the screen, clear as day. There isn’t even a reply. Gina only grins in response, proud of her crime.

“ _Yuh huh_ , you’re welcome for that.” Gina picks her phone back up from the desk and goes back to— _is she watching a video about a monkey?_

“Wow.” Rosa’s breath rasps indignantly—how in the hell does someone like Gina Linetti exist? Who _does_  something invasive like that with no remorse whatsoever? _“Thanks a lot,”_ she snarls sarcastically.

“Anytime, boo. So we done here?”

Rosa’s voice is this close to a growl when she speaks. Why is it this hard to confront Gina? She’s clearly in the wrong but somehow thinks Rosa was  _thanking_  her?

“No—we are not  _done_   _here._  You  _know_ I was being sarcastic. How could you dump Pimento over text for me? I never asked you to do that.”

Gina resolutely places her phone flat down on her desk, voluntarily this time. “ _Yeah…_  I don’t buy that. You’ve wanted to be done with him for  _ages_  by now. He’s a loser who doesn’t deserve you.”

Rosa scoffs so harshly it hurts the back of her throat. “Well, maybe let me decide that for myself, instead of thinking you know everything.”

Gina bolts up from her desk, and Rosa has trouble deciding if she’s happier to have invoked such a reaction or angrier about the Pimento thing.

“Okay—first off? I  _do_  know everything. Always have, always will. That’s just a fact of life—which I can confirm since I know.  _Everything_.” She carefully enunciates those last words and presses a pointed finger into Rosa’s shoulder to emphasize her point.

Which Rosa ignores, because if she doesn’t stick to what this argument was about, Gina will derail and set off track their entire conversation.

“Gina,” she calmly starts. “I never asked you to help me dump Pimento. If I wanted to, I would’ve done it  _myself_. And I would’ve done it on my own time and my  _own_   _terms._ Got it?”

“So why haven’t you?”

“Because-”

“Because you’re a coward, yeah, I get it now.” Gina interrupts in a huff. “You were never going to leave him, even though you so clearly can’t stand him anymore.”

“What makes you so sure I even want to break up with him in the first place?”

“Um,  _everything?_  You never mention or talk about him, you’re never  _with_ him—should I carry on listing things or is this an open and shut case?”

Rosa unclenches a fist and tries to find words. It doesn’t help that Gina’s got her arms crossed as she looks triumphantly upon Rosa, glad to have proven her point.

“Still—you overstepped your boundaries, Gina.” Gina only groans and rolls her eyes at this but Rosa continues. “You know how unstable he is, how could you just-”

“Wait, he didn’t  _hurt_  you, did he?” There’s this edge coupled with guilt in Gina’s voice, and she looks just about ready to apologize as well as hunt Pimento down. To  _kill_  him.

“No,” Rosa clarifies, and Gina lets out a tense breath as her face composes itself. “But Gina—he could have hurt  _you_.”

“What?” Gina’s face contorts in disbelief. “You’re worried about  _me?_ I’m not the one tied down to a psycho boyfriend here.”

“You didn’t just text him from my phone, Gina, you left him a voicemail.”

Gina brandishes a nervous grin. “Oops, my B. Shouldn’t have done that while I was drunk. So… he knows it was me and he’s coming here to murder me now? Cool…”

“No. He didn’t see the text. Or the voicemail.”

“How? Did you delete them?” Gina’s face falters. “Were you with him?”

“Broke into his house. He uses his work phone when he’s working on cases, so he left his personal phone at home.”

“Nice,” Gina praises, but it’s half-hearted and she’s clearly still bothered by something. “So he doesn’t know anything. Nothing wrong with your relationship. Yay…”

“Alright stop,” Rosa cuts Gina off after the ‘yay’ goes on for far too long. “I didn’t delete anything yet, just stole his phone. I… don’t know how to use it.”

Gina sighs. “So you want my help.”

“You’re always on your phone, so. Maybe you’ll know how to delete the text and voicemail that  _you_  sent.”

“Yeah, yeah, point taken. Hand it over.”

Rosa fishes the phone out of her pocket and passes it to Gina, whose eyebrows furrow when she sees the extremely outdated model.

“What the hell is this?”

“He buys burner phones.”

“ _Right_.” Gina makes a face that reads _yikes_ but flips open the phone anyway. “Okay…”

“Did you delete them?”

“Whoopsie. I think I just accidentally clicked play and I don’t know how to pause it. Eh, let’s just listen to my beautiful voice first.”

Rosa rolls her eyes but stays silent as Gina lays Pimento’s phone down on her desk.

 _“Hey Pineapple! Haha, that’s Jake’s nickname, but it works for you too, right? Anyhoozle, you’re probably sad because Rosa finally got the guts to dump you. My advice? Crawl into a hole a stay there. Forever.”_  Drunk Gina drags out that last word which makes Gina laugh.

Rosa gives her a look. “Really?”

“What? I stand by it.”

In the voicemail, Drunk Gina also laughs at her own… burn before she carries on talking.

_“But yeah dude. You should’ve seen this coming a million miles away. Rosa’s too hot for you-”_

Rosa can’t help but grin, a burn spreading to her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears.

“Thanks.”

Gina rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

_“-and she’s too cool. Why does she keep dating guys like you anyway?! She’s supposed to be with me. You ever love someone who you can’t have P-man? Never mind, I don’t care-”_

The voicemail cuts off before Gina can even motion to try and stop the message from playing. Instead, she sits in her chair, frozen and glaring at the phone like she’s having a staring contest.

Rosa, on the other hand, feels like time has just stopped. She can’t believe this—why had she not seen it before? Rosa feels like a boulder just fell on her chest.

She’s an  _idiot._

“You…” she chokes out feebly. “You _love_  me?”

Gina averts her eyes, and suddenly Rosa’s never seen Gina quite so scared of her—never seen Gina quite so scared ever, in fact.

“Yeah, but who cares.” She quickly fumbles for the phone and frantically clicks on the buttons, successfully deleting the text and voicemail from Pimento’s phone, before handing it to Rosa. “Go back to your boyfriend.”

Gina gets up and leaves her desk, and Rosa’s left to stare at Pimento’s phone. Her…  _boyfriend’s_  phone.

But now, saying that feels wrong—it feels  _dirty_  and  _forced_ and  _not at all_  what she wants anymore.

What she wants has been in front of her the whole time— _and now she’s walking away._

“Gina, wait!” Rosa turns around and calls desperately, and to her relief Gina stops walking away and turns around.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Because if Gina had said something before, things could have been different. Things could have been better.

“There was nothing to say,” Gina remarks weakly, the life in her voice dying out. Hearing this hurts Rosa to no end.

“I have something to say.” A flicker of hope and intrigue flashes in Gina’s eyes which flattens into confusion when Rosa digs out her own phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Dumping Pimento on his work phone.”

Gina’s so pleasantly surprised she starts laughing—and  _oh_ , the sound of her laughter had always been soothing to Rosa’s ears. Her smile could melt any ice-cold heart. Her laugh was like a breath of fresh air to a drowning man.

Pimento doesn’t even pick up his phone, so Rosa leaves a voicemail.

“We’re done.”

She then shoves her phone back into her pocket and makes quick and large strides to get to Gina.

“Babylon, now,” she whispers quickly to her who chuckles in response and follows without question.

_No one sees Gina and Rosa for three hours straight._


End file.
